


It’s Cupid’s Fault

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oliver surprises Felicity with his own version of Cupid<br/>-<br/><b>Written for CharLoft Cupid Challenge</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Cupid’s Fault

**It’s Cupid’s Fault**

**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (Arrow)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** Oliver surprises Felicity with his own version of Cupid

 **Word Count:** 260

 **Prompt:** Bra, Promise, Starcrossed, Love Letter, Randy, Twine.

**Written for CharLoft Cupid Challenge.**

 

There was the distinctive sound of an arrow being let loose from the bow then the thud of it sticking into something solid.

Felicity looked out of her bedroom window and saw an arrow sticking out of the window sill. “Oliver really?”

She opened the window and pulled the arrow out of the sill and saw that it had something wrapped around it and tied with **twine**. She untied it and saw it was a **love letter**. 

“Felicity,

I know we have seemed like the prime example of **starcrossed** lovers lately but I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to win your heart.

I **promise** that this is not some **randy** school boy crush. I really love you and I want to be with you.

Love Always,

 Oliver”

Felicity sighed. “Why can’t I stay mad at you?”

“Because you love me.” Oliver said from behind her.

She gasped and turned around. “You can’t just come in here anytime you want. What if I were in just my **bra** and panties?”

“Then I would scoop you up and show you how I feel.” Oliver said. He laid his bow on the counter. “But you know those rainbow pajamas are kinda working for me too.”

Felicity tilted her head at him and wrapped her arms around her middle. “Wow! You’re really weird.”

Oliver just laughed and lunged forward to scoop her up in his arms.

She squealed and dropped the arrow and the letter on the floor. She giggled as he carried her to the bedroom. 


End file.
